A heart's warming eve carol
by Zty
Summary: Rarity es una pony que tiene el corazón duro y negro como el carbón, y Heart's warming eve es solo otro día para ella... Pero pronto, tres fantasmas la visitaran. Re-imaginación del clásico de Navidad de Charles Dickens, espero lo disfruten.


**Zty presents…**

**In association with MLP Fanfiction Studios…**

**A Heart's Warming Eve Carol: **

"Para empezar, Trixie White Moon había muerto. No había duda de ellos, el doctor la había checado, el clérigo la había bendecido y el sepulturero la había enterrado. Rarity había firmado los papeles.

A Rarity no le importaba mucho esto, ahora el negocio era suyo, la única tienda de ropa en el pueblo, lo cual la hacía muy rica, la más rica del pueblo para ser exactos. Nuestra historia toma lugar siente años después de la muerte de Trixie White Moon, durante la víspera de Hearth's Warming Eve, sólo unos días antes de la importante fecha."

La nieve cae sobre los tejados de un pueblito llamado Ponyville, está cubierto de nieve, mientras que la gente va apurada por las calles para estar el menos tiempo posible fuera, sin embargo dos ponis muy bien vestidos de traje con su respectivo chaqueta de invierno y sombrero de copa estaban en medio de la calle sin aparentar tener frio, uno de ellos era un unicornio de estatura promedio pero robusto, de ojos rojos con lentes y pelaje café, con una barba de color negro y algunos mechones grises, al igual que su cabello bien peinado. A su lado, un pegaso de pelaje azul, con lentes de marco rojo y ojos azules, bien peinado también. Estaban vendiendo peras.

—Hola, buen día el que tenemos hoy—Dijo el pony de pelaje café—Mi nombre es Charles Dickens. Seré su narrador el día de hoy. En la época más bella del año…—

—Espera, espera—Dijo el otro pony con un acento español—Tú no eres Charles Dickens—

—Claro que lo soy, King, no me ves—

—No, yo sólo veo al pervertido Zty—Le contesto King—Charles Dickens era un escritor del siglo XIX, ¡El era un Genio!—

—Oh gracias King, eso es muy amable de tu parte—Dijo Charles. King sólo bufo rendido—Ahora en que estaba, ah así, Trixie había muerto, y ahora la costurera estaba a nombre de Rarity, y aquí estamos, 7 años después, Oh, allí viene Rarity, continuemos…

Las calles del pueblo se volvieron instantáneamente más frías, como si alguien con un corazón duro y viejo se acercara. La gente ya sabía lo que significaba esto, del lado de un edificio, con una pisada fuerte y una presencia imponente, salió una hermosa pony, de pelaje blanco y cabellera azul diamante, con un hermoso vestido de invierno. La gente se movía de su camino, porque ya sabía lo que les pasaría si siquiera se atrevían a mirarla. Ella era Rarity, de corazón amargado y avaricioso, que primero pensaba en el dinero y como hacer más antes de que en el bienestar o la amistad de los demás.

A pesar de ser rica, vivía con un estilo de vida decente para alguien de su dinero, ya que no quería gastarlo. Era bien sabido que cuando su compañera y mejor amiga murió, le pago el funeral más barato para ahorrar dinero, a pesar de su belleza innata, y aparente juventud, por dentro era alguien horrible y vieja, con la que de no ser por la ropa, nadie querría tener nada que ver con ella.

La gente hablaba a sus espaldas pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería llegar a su negocio para continuar haciendo dinero.

Llego a la costurera. Por alguna extraña razón, hacía más frio allí adentro que en la nieve.

—Oh señorita Rarity. Qué bien que ya ha llegado—Dijo su empleado, y lo más cercano a una segunda mano que tenía, aunque le paga igual que a sus demás empleados, una miseria. El era Time Turner, un pony de pelaje café y cabello del mismo color, con un traje muy gastado.

—¿Cómo van los pedidos del día?—Dijo de forma fría Rarity.

—Oh b-bien señorita Rarity, los empleados han estado trabajando al máximo de su capacidad—Dijo Time Turner con una sonrisa que era sincera y forzada a la vez.

—Que trabajen el doble—Dijo de tal forma que enfrió aun más el lugar.

Rarity se retiro a su escritorio a hacer las cuentas del negocio, un par de horas pasaron, y la puerta de la calle sonó, Rarity se levantó a ver qué pasaba. Una pequeña pegaso de no más de ocho años de edad la miraba desde el piso, era de ojos morados y pelaje naranja, con una cabellera corta y morada. Se veía con frio y hambrienta.

—Muy buenos días señorita Rarity—Dijo con una voz débil y acojonada—Mi nombre es Scootaloo… Soy una niña muy pobre, no tengo padres y vivo en la calle, tengo mucho frio, y no quiero molestarla, pero es víspera de Hearth's Warming Eve, y como usted tiene dinero yo sólo quería pedirle que diera un poco para una familia, humilde, mis hermanos y yo tenemos mucha hambre y sólo queremos comer algo en estas fechas, le agradeceríamos con todo nuestro corazón que nos diera unas cuantas monedas—Un aura de color azul empezó a levantar a Scootaloo y la arrojo lejos hacía la nieve—Gracias por no gritarme—Se escucho a lo lejos.

Los empleados miraban a Rarity, dejando sus maquinas de coser.

—¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡Continúen cociendo!—Les gritó llena de ira. Todos dieron un respingo y volvieron a trabajar más rápido que antes.

Y las horas pasaban, y los empleados seguían trabajando sin descanso. La puerta volvió a sonar. Rarity gruño, y los empleados sabían lo que significaba.

Rarity abrió para encontrarse con los tres hermanos Apple; Big Macintosh, Apple Jack, y la pequeña Apple Bloom. Los tres la miraban con una sonrisa tímida.

—Señorita Rarity—Dijo Apple Jack con ese acento muy suyo—Veníamos a pedirle una donación para los niños del orfanato, no tenemos dinero para carbón o para darle asilo a todos los niños, y mucho menos para una cena decente esta navidad—

—Por favor—Le dijo Apple Bloom con ojitos de perro.

—Y díganme, ¿Qué han hecho los huérfanos por mí?—

—¿D-Disculpe?—Preguntó Apple Jack con un tic en el ojo—Esta época se trata de compartir con los que menos tienen, y usted es una de las personas que más tienen en la ciudad. Estés niños han pasado por cosas terribles, y sería lindo que al menos tuvieran una buena navidad—

—Oh, pero si yo les donara a ustedes, ya no habría problemas con los huérfanos, y eso les quitaría a ustedes el trabajo. Lo ven, estoy siendo considerada, no les quitare el trabajo donando mi dinero a los huérfanos—Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de crueldad.

Apple Jack ya no pudo más y exploto en ira:

—Mira tú miserable ricachona, no puedo creer que seas tan solitaria y triste que no puedas ni donar un centavo a estos niños. Y sé que Celestia dice que dar la otra mejilla, pero contigo no hay forma, a ti te vendría una buena golpiza como las de mi abuela—Rarity se hizo para atrás para no ser golpeada, Apple Bloom y Big mac se asustaron de que algo pasara—Y sabes algo, puedes meterte tu ropa por el…—

—¡Nope!—Dijo Big Mac y le tapo la boca, Apple Jack sólo hacía sonidos llenos de ira, y entre Big Mac y Apple Bloom se la llevaron de allí.

—Pamplinas—Dijo Rarity y azoto la puerta.

Casi sólo media hora después, volvió a sonar la puerta, Rarity se estaba hartando de las visitas. Y para su no tan grata sorpresa, era nada más y nada menos que su prima, Twilight.

—¿Qué quieres Twilight?—Dijo Rarity con un tic en el ojo.

—¡Prima Rarity! ¡Felices fiestas!—Dijo dándole un abrazo que ella no pidió.

—Ve al grano—Dijo Rarity sin perder la paciencia.

—Bueno, mi hermano, su esposa y yo, tendremos un pequeño convivio mañana, en la tarde. Así que como cada año, vengo a invitarte, y como cada año, espero que vayas—

—Prima, es sólo otro día de trabajo, ya sabes que no voy a tus fiestas—Dijo Rarity de forma grosera.

Pero Twilight sin perder la sonrisa le dejo una pequeña corona de ramas en la puerta.

—Pues en ese caso, te comprendo, y aun así, las puertas de mi casa van a estar abiertas para ti, como siempre—Twilight le volvió a dar un abrazo a Rarity, y volteo a ver a los empleados—Feliz Heart's Warming Eve, y que Celestia los bendiga. Feliz Heart's warming eve, Time Turner—

—Feliz Heart's Warming Eve, señorita Sparkle—Dijo Time Turner muy feliz.

Y así, con una hermosa sonrisa, se fue del lugar, dejando a todos con un sentimiento cálido, por el pequeño regalo que era la presencia de Twilight.

Las horas siguieron pasando, y ya era hora de irse a la casa. Los empleados empujaron a Time Turner a donde estaba Rarity.

—¿Qué quieres Turner?—

—B-bueno se-señorita, pues los empleados hemos pensado, que sería lindo que nos diera… el día de Heart's Warming Eve.—Time Turner se cubrió instintivamente.

—¡Va! Pero si esa es una fecha sin importancia, es un día de trabajo, nada más—

—Pero nosotros quisiéramos pasarlo con la familia… Sería sólo ese día—

Rarity lo miro con ojos fríos por un momento.

—Bien, pero pasado mañana se presentan más temprano, y salen más tarde—

Todos vitorearon y celebraron, Rarity sólo les dio una mirada fría, todos callaron y se fueron del lugar.

—Muchas gracias señorita Rarity. Celestia la bendiga—Dijo Time Turner con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento sincero. Y se retiro a su casa.

—Pamplinas—Dijo Rarity.

Así era Rarity, triste y solitaria como ostra, nunca sólo pensando en dinero y ella misma. ¡Oh Rarity! Si tan sólo supieras la dicha de estas fechas. Pero como siempre, la señorita Rarity va a su casa, sólo con su sirvienta, a pasar la noche, sola—

—Quiero odiarla… Pero a la vez me da tristeza—Dijo King.

—Pobre alma miserable—Dijo Charles Dickens—Ahora, vámonos King, a seguir con la historia en su casa—

—No crees que eso es un poco más patético y contra la ley—

—¡No crees que estas abusando de tus privilegios de invitado!—Dijo Charles con ojos acosadores.

—Ya pues, vamos—

Era una enorme casa, de dos pisos y lo más lujosa que se podía ver, y sin embargo se sentía vacía y triste.

—Y justo allí, la señorita Fluttershy encendía una sola vela para la llegada de su jefa—

—Mentiroso—Dijo King. Una vela se encendió en la enorme casa de Rarity—Puede continuar señor Dickens—Dijo el pegaso asustado.

—Gracias…

Rarity abrió la puerta de su casa y detrás de ella, una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro, la señorita Fluttershy se asusto cuando se apago la vela.

—¡Fluttershy! Donde esta mi té—

—Aquí se lo tengo señorita—Dijo Fluttershy dándole el té—¿Cómo estuvo su día?—

—Terrible, lleno de limosneros—

—Eso es horrible señorita Rarity—Dijo Fluttershy, más preocupada por los limosneros.

—Sí, lo sé. ¡Ahora prepárame la cena! ¡Ya quiero dormirme!—

—S-sí señorita—Dijo Fluttershy saliendo corriendo.

Fluttershy corrió a la cocina mientras Rarity subió a su habitación.

—Aquí esta su comida señorita—Dijo Fluttershy con un simple pedazo de queso con pan y agua. Ni siquiera para una comida decente quería gastar dinero, una verdadera tacaña. Rarity comenzó a comer, cuando Fluttershy dijo—Q-querría saber si m-mañana usted—

—¿Tú también me vas a pedir el día?—Dijo Rarity con una mirada de enojo

Fluttershy se quedo helada.

—P-por s-supuesto que no—Dijo Fluttershy cubriéndose con sus alas—Sólo quería pedirle trabajar medio día, para pasar tiempo con mi familia—

Rarity no tenía ganas de comenzar a discutir y gritarle a su criada.

—Está bien, pero sólo te pagare medio día—Dijo Rarity—Ahora vete, quiero dormir—

—P-por supuesto, muchísimas gracias señorita Rarity—Fluttershy se fue rápido.

Rarity torció los ojos y se acomodo para dormir en el sofá. Estaba cansada por el día, así que cayó dormida casi al instante.

El reloj dio las doce, y las campanadas comenzaron, pero lo que en realidad la despertó fue el sonido de cadenas arrastrándose, era un horrible y aterrador sonido. Rarity se asustaba porque el sonido venía de las escaleras… y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Rartiy se cubrió con una cobija totalmente aterrada, ¿Acaso alguien habría entrado a su casa para robarle?

—Rarity—Si escucho una fantasmagórica pero a la vez conocida voz—Rarity… Debes pagar… Por tu crueldad—

—¿Q-qué?—Dijo Rarity desde debajo de las cobijas.

—Rarity… Sal y afróntame—La puerta fue atravesada sin hacer ruido, pero ahora las cadenas se escuchaban dentro del cuarto de Rarity. Con mucho miedo, Rarity levanto las cobijas.

—Ah, sólo eres tú Trixie—Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—¡Trixie! ¡P-p-p-pero tú estás m-m-m-mu...!—

—¡Muerta! Desde hace 7 años, recuerdas, me diste el funeral más barato que pudiste pagar—Rarity tenía mucho miedo, Trixie era igual que el día que había muerto y vivido, sólo que se veía más… transparente, y llevaba varias cadenas atadas, con pesos que en realidad eran maletines y bolsas de dinero—Aunque no te puedo culpar por eso… Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos—

—N-n-no puedes ser real, el queso me cayó mal o algo así—

—Claro, di eso a ti mismo, pero aquí estoy, en ectoplasma y culpa. Soy real, y vengo a advertirte—Le dijo Trixie.

—Q-qué me advertirás—

—En vida, yo… En vida yo estafe a los pobres y engañe a las viudas—

—Ah sí, y todo en un solo día, fuiste muy ágil e inteligente—Dijo Rarity recordando con una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo fui—Dijo Trixie también sonriendo, luego sacudió la cabeza enojada—¡No! ¡Fui malvada, y mucho más! Y ahora que estoy muerta, estoy cargando estas cadenas, por todos los pecados que cometí, obligado a vagar con este peso por toda la eternidad—Trixie hizo sonar las pesadas cadenas en frente de Rarity—Y yo te vengo a advertir, Rarity, que si no cambias tu forma de ser, tu destino será el mismo, ¡y peor! Ya que tus cadenas ya son más grandes que las mías—

—Oh vamos—Dijo Rarity con miedo pero asertividad—Tú sólo eres proyecto de mi imaginación, mañana me voy a despertar en mi cama y nada de esto habrá pasado—

—Cree lo que tú quieras Rarity… Pero esta noche te visitaran tres fantasmas—Dijo Trixie retirándose flotando lentamente.

—¡No! No quiero más fantasmas ¡Con uno es suficiente!—Dijo Rarity casi llorando del miedo.

—Cuando el reloj de la una… Te visitaran tres fantasmas—La voz de Trixie se difuminaba—Buena suerte… Rarity—

Y otra vez el silencio. Como toda su vida. Rarity atribuyo todo esto a un mal sueño o una indigestión, así que simplemente se acomodo para volver a dormir. Y muy apenas lo logro, para cuando la campanada dio la una, Rarity se movió y despertando un poco, vio a una pegaso de melena arcoíris.

—Hola—

—¡Ah!—Gritó Rarity bajando de la cama asustada—¡¿Quién demonios eres?!—

—¿Quién crees?—Dijo la pegaso sonriéndole, tenía un bonito vestido blanco y transparente, así como una inusual llama en su cabeza—¡Soy el fantasma de heart's warmin eve pasado!—Rarity iba a caer al piso desmayada, pero el fantasma la levanto—Aun no, estoy aquí para mostrarte tus pasado y que hiciste mal—

—No quiero, no puedes obligarme—Dijo Rarity volviendo acostare.

—Segura que no quieres, esas cadenas se veían muy pesadas—

—Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que me vas enseñar?—Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tu pasado, sólo es cuestión de que te agarres de mi y te llevare—Dijo el fantasma. El fantasma dio un respingo y luego dijo enojada—No te agarres de allí, por favor—

—Lo siento, se veía muy ejercitado—

—Bien, ¡vámonos!—Dijo la fantasma saliendo volando por la venta. Rarity se veía muy asustada—No me digas que tienes miedo a volar—

—Si los unicornios estuvieran hechos para volar, tendrían alas—

Se dirigían hacía la estrella del norte.

Rarity abrió los ojos, era un pequeño salón de clases, uno que ella conocía.

—¡Oh, aquí es donde estudie! ¡Los mejores años de mi vida!—Dijo Rarity emocionada mirando su antiguo salón de clase—Y mira allí esta Sun Flower, le encantaba jugar en la nieve, y allí va corriendo Electric Blues, era un gran músico. ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?—Pero los potrillos simplemente la atravesaron.

—Son simples sombras de tu pasado, no te puede oír—Dijo La fantasma del pasado. Ella miro hacía los escritorios y noto algo—Dime Rarity, recuerdas a esa pequeña potrilla—

Una jovencita estaba allí, sin jugar, sólo estudiando.

—Soy yo—Dijo Rarity.

—Te vez muy concentrada en eso, no jugabas con los otros niños—

—No… Era mejor seguir estudiando—

—Por supuesto—

—Oye Rarity—Dijo un niño—¿No vas a ir temprano a tu casa por Heart's warming eve?—

—¡Va! Esos son cuentos viejos, para que desperdiciar ese tiempo—

—¿Siempre igual? ¿Eh?—Dijo la fantasma.

—Si te soy sincera, me arrepiento un poco—Dijo Rarity con una mirada melancólica—Tal vez jugar y estar con mi familia hubiera sido más divertido, pero uno debe hacer lo que debe hacer—

—Creía que dirías eso—Dijo La Fantasma—¿Por qué no adelantamos un par de años?—

Rarity veía como los años pasaban para ella, lo único que cambiaba era su estatura, seguía siendo igual.

—Una vida aburrida, ¿No lo crees?—

—Sí, pero era una buena causa—

—¡Hermana! ¡Hermana!—Dijo una pequeña potrilla que entraba al salón—Vamos a casa, a festejar Heart's Warming Eve con nuestros primos—

—Pero Sweetie Belle—La niña la miro con ojos de perrito—Ya que—Dijo Rarity convencida.

La imagen cambio para verse un orfanato con sus primos y su hermana, disfrutando y riendo, comiendo lo poco que tenían, pero en familia y felices. Y había una expresión en el rostro de Rarity que no se veía en mucho tiempo. Felicidad.

—Fue el día más feliz de mi vida—Dijo Rarity.

—¿Qué paso?—Dijo la fantasma.

—Tú lo sabes—

—Sí, te tengo que llevar allí—Dijo la fantasma con una mirada baja y triste.

—Por favor no…—Rarity ya podía sentir las lágrimas juntarse.

La siguiente imagen, era un día lluvioso, de esos que dan tristeza. Un pequeño ataúd bajaba a la fosa, sólo tres personas estaban allí, Twilight, Shining Armor y Rarity. Nadie decía nada, todos lloraban.

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Rarity del presente, el simple recuerdo podía tocarle el corazón-

—¿De qué murió?—Pregunto el fantasma.

—Arritmia cardiaca congénita. El doctor dijo que no podíamos hacer nada, el m-medicamento era muy caro—Dijo Rarity con lágrimas confundidas por la lluvia, la voz se le quebraba—Había 50% de probabilidad de que le tocara a cada una… ¿¡Por qué no fui yo?!—Gritó Rarity entre llanto.

—Recuerdas lo último que te dijo—

—No pierdas tu sonrisa—Dijo Rarity llorando.

—¿Lo cumpliste?—

—Es difícil cumplir esa promesa cuando pierdes tú razón de sonreír—

—Tenemos que continuar—Dijo la fantasma.

—Si, no puedo estar mucho tiempo más aquí—Dijo Rarity.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora era una fiesta.

—¡Oh! Yo recuerdo esto, es la fiesta de anual de Heart's Warming Eve de mi primer jefe. Y allí esta—Dijo Rarity con felicidad, un potro entro caminando, se veía muy adinerado, pero con una cara de bondad—El señor Fancy Pants, tan buena persona—

Fancy Pants saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y junto a su esposa Fleur de Lis. Todo se veía tan hogareño.

—Y mira, allí vienes tú—Dijo El fantasma.

Una ya mayor Rarity se acerco a Fancy Pants.

—Señor Pants, cheque los últimos diseños de la ropa, creo que si los hacemos de material más barato podemos conseguir más dinero—

—Vamos Rarity, es víspera de celebrar, deja ya esos papeles y ven a celebrar—Fancy Pants la llevo con un joven y alto dragón—Mira, el es Spike, es hijo de un socio mío en el reino de los dragones—

Rarity real y la del pasado se quedaron en silencio, una había visto por primera vez al caballero más guapo, otra a quien más amaba.

—¿Y quien es él?—Dijo la fantasma con un tono pícaro.

—Es… Alguien importante—Dijo Rarity sonrojada.

—Muy importante diría yo… Por qué no avanzamos cinco navidades de aquí—

—Espíritu… No… Ya no puedo más. Quiero estar aquí, sólo un segundo más—Dijo Rarity aterrada de lo que venía.

Spike y Rarity bailaban tranquilamente como un par de enamorados, se veían felices.

La fantasma suspiro.

—Está bien, nos vamos cuando acaben de bailar—

Rarity veía enamorada como bailaban, en sus ojos se veía alegría, tristeza y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. Era ese sentimiento que nunca tenía.

El baile terminó, la escena cambio, a un parque en navidad.

Spike estaba de rodillas, con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Rarity no lo podía creer.

—Cásate conmigo Rarity, te amo más que a nadie en esta vida—

—Dile que si, sólo dile que si—Dijo Rarity con lágrimas en los ojos—Por favor, haz lo que yo no hice, y sólo… Dile que si—

—Spike, estoy alagada, pero sabes los preciosos de las casas, o cuanto perderíamos en la boda, no podemos pagar eso—Dijo la Rarity del pasado.

—No digas eso, tienes dinero, sólo cásense—Dijo Rarity—Por favor, por una vez en tú vida, déjate ser feliz—

—¡¿Incluso ahora sacas el dinero?!—Dijo Spike enojado.

—¡Sabes que me rompo la espalda trabajando para darnos una buena vida!—

—Tenemos suficiente—Dijo Spike aparentando los puños

—Pero necesitamos más—Por sólo un momento, por primera vez, la avaricia resplandeció en los ojos de Rarity.

Spike se veía destrozado.

—Sabes Rarity… yo creía que tú eras la indicada para mí, pero ahora veo… que te importa más el dinero que todo lo demás… Lo siento, yo no puedo estar contigo—

—Spike—Dijeron las dos Rarity al mismo tiempo.

Con una lágrima en el ojo Spike comenzó a cantar:

_Hubo un tiempo en el que creía _

_que tú y yo éramos uno._

_Que nuestro futuro era eterno._

_Y que jamás sería destruido._

_Y nos acercamos tanto a ser uno._

_Y aunque yo te importaba._

_Veo distancia en tus ojos._

_No estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

Rarity recordaba con dolor cada parte de la canción, mientras que la Rarity del pasado se fue alejando de Spike, la había abandonado.

_Se fue el amor._

_Se fue el amor._

_El sueño más dulce._

_Que jamás hallas conocido._

_Se fue el amor._

_Se fue el amor._

_Te deseo bien._

_Pero debo dejarte._

Spike lloraba abiertamente, al igual que Rarity del presente.

_Hay un momento en tu vida._

_En el que una ventana se abre._

_Y ves que tan perfecta la vía puede ser._

_Pero la aventura llama con voces desconocidas._

_Alejándote._

_Ten cuidado con tus decisiones._

_Te arrepentirás de ellas._

Rarity sintió como le atravesaban el corazón con una estaca. Le dolía, y mucho.

_Se fue el amor._

_Se fue el amor._

_El sueño más dulce._

_Que jamás hallas conocido._

_Se fue el amor._

_Se fue el amor._

_Te deseo bien._

_Pero debo dejarte._

Spike se iba mientras cantaba el último verso, el más triste. Rarity aun lo recordaba, con lágrimas en los ojos canto con él.

_Fue casi amor._

_Fue casi para siempre._

_Fue como un cuento de hadas que vivimos._

_Tú y yo._

_Y si, algunos sueños se vuelven realidad._

_Y algunos caen._

_Y el tiempo de decir adiós ha llegado._

_Y si, algunos sueños se vuelven realidad._

_Y algunos caen._

_Y el tiempo de decir adiós ha llegado._

Spike se fue llorando, Rarity se acerco a la fantasma.

—¿Por qué me muestras estas horribles cosas?—

—Esto no es más que las sombras de tu pasado. Tú eres el herrero de tus cadenas. No te muestro nada que no sea verdad—El fantasma dijo de forma fría. Una campanada se escucho—Mí tiempo contigo ha terminado, el próximo fantasma te visitara—

—Es como tú—

—Un poco más… Activa, pero si, como yo—

Rarity se despertó con un respingo en su cama.

—¿Fue todo un sueño?—Dijo aliviada. Música venía desde la puerta de su cuarto—Creo que no—Rarity abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pony de pelaje rosa y melena esponjada del mismo color. El cuarto estaba lleno de deliciosa comida, la cual estaba siendo devorada por el espíritu.

—¡Pasa y conóceme mejor amiga!—Dijo de forma alegre—Soy el espíritu de Heart's Warming Eve presente—

Rarity se quedó conmocionada, jamás había visto tanta y tan deliciosa comida junta en un solo lugar.

—¿Qué es toda esta comida?—Preguntó Rarity—Se ve tan deliciosa—

El espíritu se zampo un pastel entero, de una forma que no debería ser físicamente posible.

—Es toda la comida que te has negado a ti y a todos los que tienen menos que tú… Y debo decir que eso es bueno para mí, nadie había tenido tanta comida—Y ahora se había comido un bol de sopa caliente sin siquiera hacer mueca de dolor—Pasa y conóceme mejor amiga—

—Eso ya lo dijiste—

—¿En serio? A veces confundo los diálogos… Digo, es que vivo en el presente, tu sabes #YOLO y Carpe Diem—

—¿Qué?—Dijo Rarity muy confundida.

—Claro… No lo sabes. Igual, vamos, a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. ¡En la mañana de Heart's Warming Eve!—Rarity y el espíritu aparecieron en el centro del pueblo.

Una alegre canción apareció de la nada.

—¿De dónde viene la música?—

—Tú en realidad no sabes que es Heart's Warming Eve. Es la mejor época del año—Dijo la espíritu con una radiante sonrisa.

La espíritu comenzó a cantar:

_Está en el canto de la gente en la calle._

_Esta en llegar a casa y calentarse con el fuego._

_Es verdad, a donde mires encontraras amor. _

_Se siente Heart's Warming Eve._

El espíritu bailaba con la gente en la calle mientras reían. Se podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de todos, al fin y al cabo era la mañana de Heart's Warming Eve.

_En un poco de bondad que compartimos con otros._

_Una dulce reunión con un amigo o un hermano._

_En cualquier lugar encuentras amor._

_Se siente Heart's Warming Eve._

Rarity ya estaba bailando por la felicidad que transmitía el espíritu. El espíritu termino de cantar.

—Vamos a ver como es la navidad para la gente, vamos—

El espíritu los teletransporto, a una casa que Rarity conocía muy bien.

—Es la casa de mi prima, ¿por qué me traes aquí?—Preguntó Rarity.

—A ellos les encanta esta fecha, ¿por qué no traerte aquí?—Dijo la espíritu muy feliz—Además ellos te invitaron, vamos a ver de qué te perdiste—

Literalmente atravesaron la puerta de la casa, encontraron a la prima de Rarity y a su hermano y esposa, parecían muy felices. Aun así, Twilight parecía no dejar de mirar la puerta.

—No me digas que aun estas esperando a Rarity—Dijo Shining Armor.

—Todos los años la esperas y la esperas, ya sabes que nunca va a venir—Dijo Cadence consolándola.

—Sí, lo sé, pero una pequeña parte de mi aun creé que va a ver a la niña que fue su prima entrar corriendo a festejar el día, y reír otra vez—Dijo Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Siempre la veo tan feliz, nunca creía que mi ausencia la hacía llorar—Dijo Rarity conmovida.

—Cada Heart's Warming Eve, aunque la vean llora. ¿Y por qué sonríe tanto? Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo por ti—Dijo el espíritu. A Rarity le atravesó como una flecha el corazón—Te recuerdo que ella pasó por lo mismo que tú, y su hermano también—

—Ella tiene a su hermano—

—¿Y qué hay de su prima? Tú eres su única familiar a parte de su hermano ¿No?—El espíritu suspiro y luego sonrió—¿Por qué le das dinero?—

Rarity se sonrojo un poco. Sólo ella sabía eso.

—Sigue siendo familia, no podría abandonarla. Nunca—Los ojos de Rarity se llenaron de lágrimas.

—De alguna forma tú…—

—No quiero perder lo último que me queda—Dijo Rarity evitando las preguntas, pero sus ojos de humedecían de nuevo.

—Ella te ama, sin importar nada—El espíritu miro con enojo a Rarity—Crees que con darle dinero no se iría. Si no te quisiera tanto como lo hace, se hubiera ido hace mucho, sin importar el dinero. A ella no le importa esas vanidades—

—¡Ya se! Pero es lo único que tengo—Rarity se limpio las lágrimas.

—Visitarla este año sería más importante que todo el dinero del mundo—

Rarity sólo pudo asentir.

—Claro, no todos tienen un día tan bonito como ellos—Dijo el espíritu. La escena cambio, ahora era un edificio en bastante mal estado, lleno de niños y con los hermanos Apple con caras preocupadas.

—Lo siento niños, no pudimos conseguir una comida completa este año—Dijo Apple Jack sin mirar a los niños—Lo siento mucho—

—P-pero—Dijo Rarity.

—Pero así no les quitas el trabajo… Cierto—Dijo el espíritu—Al menos estos niños tienen un lugar donde dormir—La escena volvió a cambiar. Una pequeña potrilla se congelaba en la nieve. La pequeña pegaso intentaba cubrir a sus hermanitos del frio, y mucho menos algo que comer—Ni siquiera le hablaste—

Rarity desvió la mirada asqueada de sí misma.

—¿No se supone que este era un día feliz?—Preguntó Rarity.

—Para la mayoría, pero para otros es un día cualquiera. Igual de difícil—Dijo el espíritu—Pero aunque para algunos sea difícil, aun es muy, muy feliz—La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban en una pequeña y humilde casa.

—¿Quien vive aquí?—

—Tú deberías saber, Rarity. Es tú compañero de trabajo—El espíritu atravesó la puerta, Rarity le siguió.

Ahora sabía por qué.

—Time Turner—Dijo simplemente.

La que era la esposa de Time Turner, una pegaso con ojos color miel y pelaje gris, preparaba una pequeña cena de Heart's Warming Eve, no era nada muy ostentoso, no podían costearse más.

Por la puerta entro Time Turner, con una unicornio en la espalda, pequeña y de ojos miel como su madre, la expresión de felicidad en sus ojos era única.

—Ya está la cena mami, la cena—Dijo bajando de la espalda de su padre, pero caminando muy mal. Fue lo más rápido que pudo, pero se agito y empezó a toser muy fuerte.

—Amor, amor, no te exaltes que después empiezas a toser—Dijo Ditzy, se acerco a su esposo, le dio un tierno beso, y lo ayudo a quitarse el chaleco—¿Cómo te fue?—

—Fue un día lindo, estuvimos paseando por el pueblo, y lleve a Dinky a ese lugar en la pequeña colina que tanto le gusta—

—Que bueno… ¿Y cómo se ve de salud?—Dijo muy preocupada Ditzy.

Los ojos de Time Turner se opacaron.

—Está batallando para respirar, pero se pondrá bien… Yo lo sé—Dijo sin en realidad saberlo—Pero no hay que hablar de eso, ¡Vamos a celebrar Heart's Warming Eve en familia!—

—¡Sí!—Dijeron muy feliz su esposa y su hija.

Después de una agradable cena, Dinky dijo:

—Celestia los bendiga, a todos—

Sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazaron.

—Espíritu, ¿Qué tiene Dinky?—Preguntó Rarity viendo a la feliz niña.

—Una extraña enfermedad que la ataca desde dentro. Se cura, pero es muy caro—

—Pero se ven tan felices, no puede acabar así… ¿Va a vivir verdad?—

—Eso ya no entra en mi jurisdicción—La escena se fue difuminando para lentamente reaparecer en un lugar alejado con una torre del reloj—Sin embargo, puedo ver un Heart's Warming Eve con una silla vacía, y unos padres destrozados—El espíritu se veía con dificultad para caminar y el cabello aun rosado, pero con muchas canas.

—Espíritu ¿Qué tienes?—

—Mi tiempo aquí está acabando—

—P-pero como—

—Los espíritus del presente sólo tenemos un día en este mundo—

—N-no te puedes ir—Sonó una campanada—He aprendido tanto de ti. Y tengo miedo al siguiente fantasma—

—No te preocupes, el te tratara bien… Eso creo—Cada vez se volvía más canonosa, la siguiente campanada—Cuando la tercera campanada suene, me iré. Fue un placer, Rarity—Tercera campanada, y el espíritu desapareció.

Todo fue silencio absoluto.

La neblina cubría el lugar de una forma aterradora, un alto pony salió de ella, traía puesta una capucha que no dejaba ver nada de ella.

—T-tú debes ser el espíritu de la navidad f-futura—Dijo Rarity. No le respondió—E-eres callado—

El espíritu levanto la pata de color blanco con rayas negras para mostrarle el camino al cementerio, Rarity no entendía.

—¿A qué vamos a al cementerio?—

El espíritu sin hablarle sólo se dirigió al cementerio, así como si nada.

—Espíritu… Espíritu. Háblame ¡Exijo una respuesta!—El espíritu se detuvo, y volvió a levantar su pata, señalando a un solitario pony, en una pequeña tumba.

—No te lo merecías, entre todos los que se podían ir… Tú eras la que menos debía irse—

Rarity se acerco al pony, para ver que era Time Turner, la tumba leía, Dinky Doo.

El corazón de Rarity se detuvo.

—No, no, no… No puede ser—Dijo para sí misma Rarity.

Pero más lejos escucho.

—Que funeral tan más triste—

—¿Funeral? Sólo fue enterrar el cuerpo, a un funeral va gente—

—¡Ja! Si, la pobre murió sola, en su cama, sin nadie—

Rarity se acerco para ver a dos sepultureros cavando una tumba.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?—

—Sí, no creo que se mueva a ningún lado—

Los dos rieron estruendosamente y se fueron

—Espíritu… Quien es esta triste persona que murió sola—Rarity ya sabía en el fondo la respuesta.

El espíritu quito la nieve de la lapida para revelar un solitario nombre: Rarity.

—Pues quien más podría ser. Que sin duda alguna. La Pony más rica, y solitaria del cementerio. Disfrútalo Rarity, que es lo único que tendrás—El fantasma se quito la capucha para revelar a una cebra de ojos amarillos.

Rarity se arrojo a los pies del fantasma llorando si compasión.

—Oh fantasma por favor, ¿Son estas las sombras de lo que va a ser? ¿O de lo que puede ser?—Rarity estaba llorando llena de temor—Por favor, dame otra oportunidad, y les prometo que ayudare a los que tienen menos, a todos y a cada uno sin importar que—

—Tu palabra tomare Y de buena manera tu libertad te concederé—Dijo el espíritu.

Rarity se levanto de su cama con un respingo. Sin decir nada se acerco a su venta y con la más grande sonrisa jamás vista vio a un mundo nuevo.

Vio pasar a Scootaloo.

—Scoot, ¿Qué día es hoy?—

La potrilla se asusto por la pregunta y sólo pudo decir:

—E-es Heart's Warming Eve señorita—

—Aun no he perdido mi oportunidad, los espíritus me dieron otra día—Rarity se fue a su cajón y saco una bolsa llena de monedas, se las arrojo a Scootaloo—Scoot, ve y compra las dos zanahorias gigantes de la tienda y espérame fuera de ella—

Scootaloo abrió la bolsa.

—Señorita, aquí hay mucho más dinero que lo que cuestan las dos zanahorias gigantes—Dijo Scootaloo confundida.

—Oh… Entonces considera el cambio como tú primera paga, de ahora en adelante trabajas en la mansión al igual que la señorita Fluttershy, vivienda incluida—

—¡Sí señorita!—Dijo Scootaloo tan feliz que se levanto unos centímetros del suelo con las alas.

Rarity bajo corriendo las escaleras, Fluttershy estaba barriendo.

Rarity la abrazo con fuerza.

—Oh señorita Fluttershy, me alegra tanto verla—

—A mi también, pero nos vimos ayer en la noche—Dijo Fluttershy con dificultad para respirar.

—Cierto, pero sabes que, tienes el día libre. Y cuando regreses, discutiremos tu aumento—Rarity la volvió a abrazar y salió corriendo por la puerta en pijamas.

A Fluttershy no le quedo nada más que sonreír.

Rarity sabía que era lo primero que iba a hacer, toco la puerta de la casa a la que había llegado increíblemente rápido.

—Rarity—Fue lo único que Twilight pudo decir antes de que su prima la tacleara con abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por tu amor tan incondicional, no te merecía. Pero ahora voy a ser la mejor prima—Rarity ayuda a levantar a Twilight que estaba en shock—Voy a venir a tu fiesta, es más, voy a venir a saludarte cada día que pueda, si es posible toda la semana. Eres mi única familia, no puede simplemente irme. Espérame aquí a las 4, primero voy a hacer otras cosas, pero volveré—

—Claro Rarity—Fue lo único que pudo decir Twilight sin el Shock. Rarity se fue saltando con felicidad—Pero que en el nombre de Celestia acaba de pasar—

Rarity fue rápido a la tienda donde estaba Scootaloo.

—Señorita Rarity, aquí están las zanahorias, ¿Vamos a prepararlas?—

—Eso lo tienen que hacer los que las comerán, y aunque seremos nosotros, vamos a entregarlas. ¡Vamos al orfanato!—

Rarity y Scootaloo fueron con las zanahorias gigantes al orfanato. Rarity toco la campana del lugar. Le abrió Apple Jack.

—¡¿Y tú qué quieres?!—

—Les traje una zanahoria—

Apple Jack tuvo un tic en el ojo.

—¿Pero qué demonios?—

—Y voy a hacer un donativo—

—No queremos su sucio dinero—Rarity le escribió un cheque mientras Apple Jack blasfemaba en su contra. Le entrego el cheque—Y tu ropa es horrible—Apple Jack vio el cheque y casi se le cae el sombrero—Q-que cantidad d-de ceros—Dijo sin poder creerlo.

—¿Son muy pocos? déjame arreglarlo—Rarity tomo el cheque y agrego un par de ceros—Sera suficiente para mantener el lugar en buen estado por un tiempo y comprarle juguetes a los niños—

Apple Jack se quiso desvanecer.

—¿P-por qué haces esto?—Preguntó Apple Jack con agradecimiento en sus ojos—Nos salvas de todas nuestras deudas, y nos traes la comida para la cena ¿Te volviste loca?—

—No, es Heart's Warming Eve. ¡Y soy la persona más feliz del pueblo!—Dijo Rarity abrazando a Apple Jack y saliendo del lugar.

Apple Jack sólo pudo pensar… ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

—Señorita Rarity, ¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó Scootaloo.

—A la casa de mi empleado, Time Turner—Dijo Rarity—Llegamos, ahora guarda silencio, es más… Ve a la tienda de carbón, y diles que envuelvan varias cajas y pongan: Para mis empleados, que las envíen a mi oficina. Y después ve a comer al orfanato, diles que yo te envié— Scootaloo se fue, y Rarity levanto la zanahoria con su magia para que no se viera.

Puso la cara más sería que pudo y toco la puerta, Time Turner le abrió y se quedo congelado al instante.

—Señorita R-rarity, q-que gusto tenerla aquí—

—¿Por qué no fue a trabajar hoy?—Dijo Rarity de forma brusca.

—Usted m-me dio el día—

—Crees qué yo, Rarity te daría el día… Por supuesto que no, tu insubordinación es admirable, es por eso que he decidido…—

Time Turner no sabía qué hacer… Pero su esposa sí. Ditzy Doo salió de la casa con sus bizcos ojos llenos de ira.

—¡Mire usted no puede venir aquí a ordenarle a mi esposo en su día libre! Sabe que puede hacer con su ropa, metérsela por él…—

—¡Ditzy!—Dijo alarmado Time Turner.

—Y es por eso que he decidió, que va a ser mi socio directo, con su respectivo aumento, muy sustancioso—Dijo Rarity sonriendo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Dijeron Ditzy y Time Turner al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, y les traigo la cena—Rarity bajo la Zanahoria, luego le toco el hombro a Time Turner—Eres fantástico, absolutamente fantástico… Te mereces todo esto y mucho más… Yo me encargare de pagar todo el tratamiento de tu hija—

—¿Cómo sabe?—

—¿Eres mi empleado no? Debo saber esas cosas, muchas gracias Time Turner, por ser mi nuevo socio. Te veré mañana, a la misma hora de todos los días. Pasa un muy, muy feliz día—Rarity se fue. No antes de darle un abrazo a Time Turner y a su esposa.

Y allí estaba Rarity, con sus primos y una sonrisa en la boca. Por primera vez en tantos, tantos años. Al fin, se sentía de verdad… Feliz.

—Celestia nos bendiga… A todos—Dijo Rarity para el brindis.

Rarity al fin comprendió el espíritu de Heart's Warming eve, y no sólo lo predico ese día, si no por el resto de su vida. La gente en el pueblo lo veía como alguien querido desde ese entonces. Y la pequeña Dinky se curó de su enfermedad—Dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

—No te encanta cuando las historias tienen un final feliz—Dijo King.

—Así es—Respondio Charles—Y para terminar, sólo quiero decirles que, creas en lo que creas, te deseo unas muy felices fiestas. Que estén llenas de amor y amistad, y las paces con los que amas y te aman. Y como siempre les digo…

Felices Fiestas, y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
